


“He was blushing!!”

by TheFoolsKnight



Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [11]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Embarrassment, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus is... idk something else not a teacher, Teacher Alec Lightwood, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: It’s a slow day at college, and Alec decides to take some time to text his boyfriend.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732912
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	“He was blushing!!”

It was a slow day at the university, being the middle of finals. Alec sat on a chair in the middle of the podium, fiddling with his phone in his hands, his eyes flitting across the rows of students whose heads were bent over their books, deep in concentration. Occasionally, one of the students would come over to Alec, making enquiries about some questions and asking about solutions to tough questions.

When Alec saw that everyone was absorbed in their books and unlikely to approach him anytime soon, he turned over his phone, unlocking it and coming face to face with his boyfriend Magnus’s chat with him.

Unwittingly, his lips curled up into a tiny smile. It was common for him to text his boyfriend on the quieter days, and if the students had ever noticed him typing away at his phone with a smile on his face and flushed cheeks, they never said anything.

Alec read over the last text Magnus had sent, which simply said,  _ I’m dying of boredom here. _

The smile widened with an imperceptible twitch, and Alec’s fingers flew across the screen as he typed out his reply,  **Too bad.**

Magnus’s reply came only a few seconds later.  _ ‘Too bad?’ I just got sent home because I was oVeRwOrKiNg, and now I have nothing to do and I even got temporarily blocked from my own company’s website because Raphael doesn’t want me working even though I WANT TO, and now I have nothing to do and I’m lounging all alone at home because you’re off working at that dumb university, and all you have to say is ‘Too bad?!’ _

Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus’s impressive typing speed, and sent another text.

**Well, Raphael wasn’t wrong. You didn’t even come home last night. :(**

_ Aw, babe, I promise I’ll make it up to you after you come home ;) _

**Oh, really?**

Alec’s lips stretched out into a tiny grin. Distantly, he heard a few murmurs from the students and looked up immediately, but they died out as soon as he did so. Alec raked his eyes across the room warily, making sure that everyone was minding their own business, and then turned back to his phone, where Magnus had just sent a new text.

_ I promise ;)) it will be worth it trust me. We have the whole afternoon to ourselves after all. _

Alec could feel the heat rising to his cheeks now, having caught Magnus’s implications, and ducked his head.

Was he really about to stoop so low as to sext his boyfriend during work? Maybe.

Alec bit his lip and typed out,  **Hm, what do you plan on doing?**

_ It’s a surprise ;) _

Oh well. So much for sexting during work. Alec tried not to feel too disappointed and sent him a text.  **Okay then, I’ll just wait. XD**

_ I can give you a hint, though ;) _

That piqued Alec’s interest once more.  **Go on.**

Alec had to wait a few moments before a picture arrived, and even with the blur Alec could tell that it was a picture of Magnus. He impatiently waited for it to load, and clicked on it as soon as it saved.

What he saw made his breath catch in his throat and sent his blood rushing up and down his body. His cheeks heated up rapidly and he stood up, the chair scraping back against the ground as he did so, and stalked out of the room as fast as he could, calling Magnus’s number on the way.

Magnus picked up almost immediately, answering in his chirpiest voice.

"Did you like it, darling?"

" _ Like it?! _ " Alec spluttered. "I just humiliated myself in front of the whole class!"

Magnus chuckled. “I’m pretty sure that’s just your procreative mind talking.”

“It’s  _ not  _ my procreative mind,” Alec groaned. He paused and turned to the door, listening intently. “They’re talking. And  _ giggling.  _ After I practically ran outside to call you! It’s all that stupid picture’s fault!”

“Well geez, if you don't like what I'm wearing, I can go and change,” Magnus said, and Alec could hear rustling in the background.

“ _ No,”  _ Alec said, his voice a few octaves higher than usual. He composed himself, and then said in his regular voice, “There’s only twenty minutes left until class ends, and this is the last class I have for the day. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

Magnus was silent a moment and then laughed.

“Then I’ll be waiting for you, love,” Magnus said, his voice smooth and a little husky at the same time, and then cut the call.

Alec pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment, then at the door. He could still faintly hear the students murmuring and giggling amongst themselves. His reflection stared back at him from the small window set into the door - his cheeks were red as apples, and his students had undoubtedly seen it all.

Alec groaned low in his throat and stepped up to the door, ready to face the music. False - he was  _ not  _ ready at all. From inside, he could hear someone squeal, “Did you see that? He was blushing!!”

Oh well, atleast he had something to look forward to at home.


End file.
